What the warlock said
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: Be mine: Alec is not easy swept off his feet. So as Magnus sweetly asked "Be mine?" Alec hit him in the arm and told him to 'stop joking around'. A few drabbles of possible, famous, sweet or utterly ridicules things Magnus' said. Malec
1. Chapter 1

AN: These are possible, famous, sweet or utterly ridicules sentences Magnus might have said while in a relationship with Alec. I know this sort of thing (drabbles) is already done, please don't hate me for it. (I try to be as different as the other people doing this as I can.) I have a ton of ideas for fics, but I'm cursed with writers block (for about one month) I hope it will go away with this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters; they all belong to Cassandra Clare.

ENJOY_

_Mine_

"Look Goldilocks," Magnus said as he threw his arms around Alec in a protective manner. "He's mine."

_Too much TV_

"Too bad your ass is only sore because we've been watching too much TV." Alec grinned amused. He only forgot he was sitting in the same room as Izzy and Simon.

_Sparkling_

"Why aren't you sparkling?" Magnus batted his eyelashes cutely at Alec. "Magnus, are you drunk?"

_Hurt_

After being hit by Alec, because he planted a kiss on Alec' cheek while his family was there, Magnus complained and pouted. "It hurts you know, loving you."

_Tell me_

When Izzy whispered something in Alec' ear and the boy's cheeks got a rosy color, Magnus playfully sang. "Tell me, tell me, tell me."

_Only one_

Alec prepared to leave, pursing his lips, trying not to scowl too hard. Suddenly Magnus grabbed his hand and made sure to look in Alec' eyes when he said. "Don't you realize you're the only one for me?"

_Crazy_

Magnus angrily let his bags fall on the floor. Alec looked up at him in surprise and grinned when warm lips covered his own. Alec was pushed further in the couch and he heard a hoarse whisper. "I go crazy because of you."

_Lipstick_

"Sorry." Magnus said. "I made spots on your face with my lipstick." He made a move to wipe it off. But he couldn't help laughing at his boyfriend's not amused face covered in bright blue lipstick.

_Shy boy_

"Oh dear," Magnus sighed deeply, making Alec look at him, cheeks still slightly red. "You're definitely my shy boy." And he hugged Alec close.

_Hot_

"Magnus," Alec warned, trying not to look at him. "_Please_ put some clothes on." Magnus smirked in his typical way and stood right in front of Alec, who had covered his eyes with his hands in a very adorable, shy way. "Blame this hot weather."

_Warrior_

"You're telling me I have to quit shadowhunting?" Alec asked in disbelief. "I'm not able to help you if something happens to you." Magnus retorted. "You have that little faith in me." It wasn't said as a question anymore. Magnus, who would later blame it on his messed up hormones, fell to his knees and started sobbing. "Mags?" Alec asked worriedly and he sat beside Magnus. "Why would you keep fighting, even when you don't need to do it?" "Because I love you." Alec told his now human boyfriend.

_Chocolate_

As a Valentine's gift Magnus covered himself with chocolate and waited for his shadowhunter to come in to 'play'. Too bad Jace was the one who opened the door. "SHIT!"

_Paradise_

Even though Alec was, until recently, a virgin, he was a fast learner. And when they both laid in peace and comfort underneath the blankets, Magnus let something slip. "This feels like paradise."

_Abracadabra_

When Alec was accidentally turned purple by Magnus and it wouldn't wear off in the first few hours, Magnus would do nothing else but awkwardly joke. "Abracadabra?"

_Be mine_

Alec is not easy swept off his feet. So as Magnus sweetly asked "Be mine?" Alec hit him in the arm and told him to 'stop joking around'.

_Expectation_

"Wow, this is much more than I expected." Magnus purred as he saw Alec, very uncomfortable, and with only a towel around his waist. "Where did you hide my clothes?" He asked in desperation.

_Wild_

Alec kisses with passion and very aggressive. He didn't believe Magnus when the warlock said he was like a wild beast, until Magnus showed him the multiple hickeys he got from Alec.

_Gossip_

"What are you, an information broker?" Alec asked as he saw Magnus looking in his crystal ball. Alec could see two figures kissing. Magnus started dialing a phone number and smiled up at Alec. "No, I just like gossip."

_DANGER_

When Alec was peacefully sleeping Magnus decided it would be fun to put the fire alarm on. If that wasn't bad enough, Magnus started yelling. "Danger, Danger!" every two seconds, and successfully made Alec mad. It was three-thirty am, after all. But seriously Alec should've seen it coming; throwing Magnus' glitter out of the window was maybe not such a good idea.

_Teach_

Alec and Clary mysteriously changed bodies. And when they are explaining things to Magnus, Alec (who now has the body of Clary) whined frustrated. "Jace tried to kiss me, well… Clary." "And did you kiss him back?" Magnus asked him curiously. "Of course not, I pushed him away." Magnus had a smug look on his face as he patted Clary's head. "I taught you well."

_Blue-eyed_

Hello there, blue-eyed beauty." Magnus winked at the mirror as he trained his sexy voice to use it on Alec on their two years anniversary date. "Hi Magnus." He whipped his head around to see his attractive lover leaning on the doorframe, trying desperately not to laugh at Magnus' embarrassed face.

_No mercy_

"Magnus, it seriously isn't that bad." Alec tried to reason with him, to no avail. "And where are you going?" He asked when Magnus grabbed his jacket of the couch. "To your house of course, no one messes with my boyfriend, even if they're only joking, and gets away with it." Alec hugged Magnus close, he really needed to stop Magnus from doing something stupid or dangerous. "I show them no mercy then." Alec could hear the menace and feared what Magnus' powers could do for the first time.

_Hard way_

When Alec told Magnus he didn't dance, Magnus answered with, "You have a choice, you'll do this the easy way or the hard way." He grinned and summoned a hula-hoop. Alec only gulped in return.

_Fearless_

"Help!" Magnus could hear a yell coming from the bathroom. "MAGNUS!" The voice was clearly distressed and Magnus was covering his mouth to stifle his laughter. "Fearless, my ass." Magnus muttered. The boa constrictor in the bathtub proved Alec was an idiot. No one tested Magnus stupidity.

_Preference in men_

Alec was completely freaked out when he found out he had an even stranger and adventurous preference in men than his sister. But even stranger was that both Izzy and Magnus answered the same way when he told them. They said with a small smile on their faces. "It happens."

_War_

The tears streamed of both their faces. "Alec, loving you is not my priority right now." Alec turned away, his pride and feelings broken. Magnus was left alone once again. "Why does war mess everything up?"

_A.L.E.C._

Magnus ran after Alec, while he was walking away with his brother and sister. He was ignoring Magnus, intentionally or unintentionally he didn't know. But Magnus didn't like being ignored. He conjured a megaphone and yelled in it. "A.L.E.C. Just what do you think you're doing?" Alec was shocked to find his boyfriend behind him and turned around, and so did Izzy and Jace. Magnus looked pleased and said. "Why didn't you give me a kiss goodbye?"

_Juliet_

For their one month anniversary Magnus did something very romantic for Alec. Alec, who was still very much in the closet then, opened the window of his room, since it was summer. He saw Magnus standing underneath his window with the most ridicules outfit that Alec had ever seen on. "What are you doing here?" He asked Magnus. Instead of answering, Magnus said, "If I play Romeo, will you be my Juliet?" Magnus looked up with a charming smile, to see a closed window. Inside his room Alec was blushing like crazy and smiling like a fool in love, which he was in fact.

_Love_

"I love you, Alexander Lightwood."

…

Nothing more needed to be said.

AN: Will it be 'to be continued', tell me what you think with a review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The continuation of the drabbles. More funny, romantic and sad things said by our favorite warlock. There is also more Sizzy and Clace in here (but of course this fic revolves about Malec!)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of its characters; they all belong to Cassandra Clare. I also don't own the songs 'Run to you' and 'Wild eyes'.

ENJOY_

_Lie_

"I don't do lovey-dovey." Is what Magnus said at the start of their relationship. Alec was relieved, until he figured out Magnus was an expert at lying.

_Unique_

"I can't even begin to describe you." Alec sighed annoyed as Magnus changed his entire wardrobe for the second time this week. "I'm unique!" Magnus said in return.

_Alone_

"Alec," Magnus voice broke as the rain crashed on the ground. "Don't leave me." He pleaded; Alec still refused to look at him. "I can't bear being alone again."

_Pregnant_

When Alec' sister, Izzy, was pregnant, she wanted to keep it a surprise. Of course Magnus knew about it because he could sense the presence of the baby. And when Alec saw Magnus talking to Izzy in the kitchen with a pregnancy test in hand, Magnus had no other choice but to say. "Alec, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." Alec had a headache for the rest of the day because he fell head first as he fainted.

_Bleeding_

Alec catches Magnus blushing sometimes. Normally Magnus would just endure the teasing with an embarrassed smile. One time Magnus retorted, "I am **not **blushing." Alec smiled with a 'you're-lying-and-you-know-it' look. Magnus tried to explain. "I'm bleeding underneath my cheeks."

_Goodbye_

"Goodbye baby." Magnus sobbed as he looked at his gravestone. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Magnus collapsed on the ground, not caring if his clothes got dirty. Luckily Alec was right by his side. "Why did you have to die, Chairman Meow?"

_The Best_

Giving Magnus compliments wasn't the best idea sometimes. Since Magnus only got a bigger ego from it. But Alec didn't really mind Magnus' ego. He loved his boyfriend since Magnus was 'simply the best' as he says so often.

_The 'old married couple'_

Alec knew he and Magnus were becoming the old married couple when they started doing more things together than apart. But what finally made him realize it was the moment Magnus randomly started doing trust exercises and yelling, "Catch me!"… And Alec was able to catch him every time.

_Missing you_

Every free moment Alec had when he was on a big shadowhunting trip with Jace, Clary and Izzy; Magnus called and said. "I miss you." To which Alec responded with. "I miss you too." They did it until Jace grew sick of it, and even then they continued.

_Picture_

Magnus loves taking pictures. Alec hated being on those pictures. Not because he didn't like being on pictures. It was just Magnus who does something to catch Alec of guard and then take a quick picture. The worst picture yet is the one where Alec is lying naked on the bad, sleeping, and the lower part of his body only covered by a thin blanket. And now every time Magnus can blackmail Alec by waving the picture around and teasing, "Do you want your parabatai to see your ridiculously sexy body, because he should know it's off limits."

_Adios_

When Alec was the young, closeted boy Magnus made a promise to himself that once Alec would accept his kisses, Magnus would try to kiss him as much as possible. And every time he succeeded in kissing Alec without him expecting anything, Magnus would yell out, "Adios!" because Alec would run after Magnus because he would be mad because Magnus made him flustered, again.

_Wrong number_

After Alec and Magnus broke up, Alec wanted to sort everything out with Magnus. Every time Alec would call Magnus he would put the phone down before Magnus could pick up. Only one time Alec was too slow and Magnus coldly said, "You've got the wrong number, so don't call me no more." Alec never called him again.

_Heart to heart_

One peaceful night Alec and Magnus laid together on the couch. When suddenly Magnus grabbed Alec' hand in his own and put it on his chest, right above his heart. And he put his own hand on Alec' heart. Before Alec could ask what was going on, Magnus whispered. "Let's have a heart to heart."

_Wedding_

They were hanging out in Magnus' apartment, doing their own things, Alec cooking in the kitchen and Magnus reading a magazine. Alec knew something was off when he heard Magnus laughing nonstop. He went to the living room where Magnus would be and saw him staring off in space, but his hands had blue sparks around them. Magnus was brought out of his concentration by Alec and pointed at a picture in the magazine. When Alec was close enough to see it, he huffed. Magnus cheekily grinned, "I **so **see you wearing that wedding dress."

_Breathe_

Alec has always been a shy boy. But when Alec came out of the shower, completely nude, to ask Magnus about his disappeared clothes; he didn't seem shy at all. Too bad Magnus was drinking at the moment, after all he expected Alec to at least cover himself up with a towel. Alec grinned when he almost had to give Magnus CPR. "Dammit Alec, I couldn't breathe." He panted out afterwards.

_Knowledge_

"You **really** don't want to know." Is what Magnus said after Alec asked about the 'Russian Candyman'-incident. "Oh, you make me even more curious now." Alec whined and Magnus couldn't help but tell him, but firstly he had to warn Alec. "It involved lots of vodka, a French maid costume, a few golden retrievers, chairs and the ridicules songs 'Run to you' and 'wild eyes'… you still want to know?"

_Hurry up_

Magnus is a very good motivational speaker. But this time he went a bit too far, Alec thought as he was stuck in the bushes together with Magnus. As Simon was stressing out whether or not he should kiss Izzy, Magnus, loudly, whispered-yelled from the bushes, "Hurry up, kiss!" Alec had to stop himself for digging a hole in the ground to crawl in; Magnus was such an embarrassment sometimes.

_Hey you!_

Magnus could be very intimidating. When he stormed in the training room in the institute yelling, "Hey you!" to Jace, Alec was mildly confused and surprised, however he was used to Magnus' antics by now. "Why are you keeping Alec locked in here? We were supposed to go on a date in…" Magnus checked his watch. "Oh, never mind, we still have three more hours." Magnus awkwardly walked out; maybe he's not so intimidating after all.

_Chaser_

"I'll chase you around the world if I have to." Magnus said, his arms slipping around Alec's body. His quick breath hit Alec' neck, making him shiver. "Oh, October morning-runs are the best idea ever." Magnus said sarcastically as they arrived back at the apartment. All Magnus wanted to do now was go back to sleep with Alec and warm back up.

_Daydream_

Magnus often daydreams about Alec, and because some of them are 'very' naughty Magnus doesn't want Alec to find out. Alec often sees Magnus staring outside and he desperately wanted to know. "Magnus?" He said to grab his attention. Magnus looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "What are you staring at?" He asked. Magnus gulped, "Beautiful night, isn't it?" Magnus' voice cracked and Alec had to resist the urge to laugh out loud. "Mags, it's raining outside." Magnus looked outside together with Alec. "And it's in the middle of the afternoon."

_Always_

"I could always love like this." Magnus exclaimed after a passionate kiss. "Always? Even when I have grown old and you're still young?" Alec asked insecure. Magnus captured Alec' lips with his own again. "Yes, I'll find a way to grow old with you."

AN: The second chapter is done! For anyone who knows (or doesn't know) the songs mentioned, they are awesome songs. 'Run to you' is by dj doc and 'wild eyes' is by Shinhwa: if you would listen it, you should definitely watch it too (these are epic dance songs.) I feel like I'm promoting their songs somehow XD

I hope you liked it, tell me what you think with a review!


	3. Chapter 3

First of all thanks to everyone who faved, followed, reviewed or just read this story, it really means a lot to me :)

AN: The third chapter for 'What the warlock said' is here, I hope it's still enjoyable and hopefully not repetitive. I would absolutely love your opinions and if you want to give me an idea, for this fic or maybe something else, just tell me with a review. And if you don't mind, some drabbles are about Alec saying something instead of Magnus.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters; they all belong to Cassandra Clare. I also don't own my inspirational list of all kinds of books, songs, anime, movies and series I read/watched/listened to.

ENJOY

_Importance_

"You're important to me, Alec." Magnus said and kissed Alec' hand like a real gentleman. "Thank you, Magnus." And he gave Magnus a brilliant smile in return.

_Leakage_

"Stop fidgeting, Alec." Magnus held him still as he applied some disinfectant on a large flesh wound. He could see Alec blinking away some tears; since the disinfectant probably stung. "It's okay to cry, sweetie." Magnus soothed. "I'm not crying, it's just a… leakage of my eyes." Magnus raised his eyebrows unnoticeably and sarcastically agreed. "Oh yes, a leakage! How stupid of me not to think about that before." Alec didn't know what Magnus was going on about, then he said, "An emotional leakage, mostly caused by an emotion called pain, ever heard about it, Alec?"

_Quick and Dirty_

After Jace got wounded in a foolish attempt to fight a poisonous demon alone, Alec had to call Magnus immediately. Magnus had to use little of his magic to get the demon's poison out from Jace's blood. So after twenty minutes of using old incomprehensible language, Magnus stepped out of the infirmary to have Alec looking up to him with worried eyes. Magnus breathed deeply in and out before saying. "Quick and dirty... just the way I like it."

_Waiting_

After a tiring shadowhunting night, Alec wanted nothing but getting in the warm comfy bed with Magnus. However Magnus wanted to do something more 'active'. Alec turned his back to Magnus after much complaining from both him and Magnus. "But, Alec." He moaned irritated, "I want you… now." He continued and put his hands around Alec' waist. "Magnus," Alec exhaled, "You've waited centuries for quality cosmetics, so you can wait till morning to do whatever you want with me." Magnus had nothing to say anymore after that.

_Bitten_

Alec was worried about Izzy, very worried in fact. Since she has been dating Simon she has been distant to Alec, and recently she started wearing scarfs, probably for hiding any bite-marks. When Alec voiced his concerns to Magnus, he just laughed, "You do know autumn started, right?"

_Troublemaker_

Alec often comes home bruised and wounded after a demon hunt, and one time Magnus scolded him for it. "You should at least glamour yourself when you come here." When Alec asked why, Magnus retorted with; "I don't want my neighbors associating me with a troublemaker."

_Good Times_

Alec doesn't believe superstition and neither does Magnus. Yet Alec read somewhere there was a theory the earth would be destroyed centuries ago. He asked Magnus about how they reacted to such news back in the days. Magnus answered with, "Oh yes, good times we had then."

_Pick-up line_

Alec sat on the couch when it happened. Magnus walked by and stopped in front of him. "Do you believe at love at first sight or do I have to walk by again?" Alec looked unimpressed, "Magnus, we've known each other for like what, four months?" Magnus nodded. "Just use your own pick-up lines, if you even have to use them at all, since you know I like you." Magnus kissed his cheek chastely. "Oh, I like you too, sweetie." This had much more effect on the color of Alec' cheeks that that horrible pick-up line.

_Cat_

Alec sat on the couch across Magnus, averting his eyes. Magnus glared at him and Alec bit his lower lip. "Alec, what have you done to my cat?" Alec tried to act innocent and clueless, "I have no idea what you are talking about." Magnus raised his brows. "Oh really, you haven't noticed Chairman Meow is, uh well… gone?"

_Almighty_

Magnus claimed he could not get drunk. That stirred some interest with Alec, Jace and Izzy. And they may have or have not spiked his drink with some magical mushroom juice to see how he acted intoxicated. However the next day Magnus told Alec he wasn't drunk at the party, but of course Alec didn't believe him. "For the last time Alec, I wasn't drunk!" Magnus waited a moment. "Do you believe me?" He asked. Alec showed his a small smirk. "Of course my Almighty Warlock of the East."

_Beautiful_

Right before a party Jace and Magnus were both waiting for their lovers to come downstairs. And Jace suddenly said, "Clary will look beautiful in this dress." And Magnus made his statement as well, "I think Alec will look beautiful naked, aroused and on my bed." Jace was left speechless, trying to figure out how his shy brother could live with the outgoing, blunt and utterly shameless warlock.

_Protection_

"If you go left, you should be safe and wait there for me." Alec turned around in the battlefield and stopped for a moment, facing Magnus. "You're protecting me?" He smiled and Magnus didn't know what to say for a moment, "It's just in my nature." "But you're a warlock; they don't have to protect anyone." Magnus looked at him with an amount of love that was incomparable. "It isn't the nature of my kind, but it's mine. I want to protect you." And their lips met, for one last time. It was Magnus' time to protect Alec, till death hit him and put the endless sparkles in his eyes out.

_Pet-name_

Alec grew sick of all the pet-names Magnus gives him: sweetie, darling, dear, cutie, sweetheart, baby, honey, love, babe, my precious Alec, etcetera. So basically, name a pet-name and Magnus has already given Alec it at least once. When Alec asked him why he did that, he just answered with; "it's fun, thinking them up. You should try it for me." Alec thought for a while and suddenly he snorted. Magnus looked at him in confusion and Alec grinned, "Sparkles."

_Delicious_

Magnus was very irritated as Alec bit his lower lip in concentration as he tried to solve a crossword puzzle. "Highly pleasing or agreeable to the senses, especially of taste or smell, a nine-letter word." Alec muttered to himself and bit his lip again. Magnus finally had enough of his torture and stood up, walked over to Alec. And pressed their mouths together, Alec moaned in the kiss, but before it could go any further Magnus stepped back, saying; "I couldn't let you ruin those delicious, pink lips of yours, now could I?"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: The next chapter of WTWS is finally there, first of all; you guys are amazing these are the most review, faves, follows and views I ever had. So thank you guys and virtual cookies for everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instrument or any of its characters; they all belong to Cassandra Clare. Some ideas are created with help of my friends in school.

ENJOY_

_Neon_

A week before Alec and Magnus would get married; Alec suddenly smiled and cuddled closer to Magnus. "If you told me six years ago that I was going to marry an eight hundred years old warlock, with an obsession over neon and glitter. I would've said that you've gone mad." Magnus grinned and wrapped his arms around Alec' frame. "Yet, here we are, darling."

_Voodoo doll_

"I'll make you forget him, and I'll make you smile again." Alec glared at him, eyes swollen and red. "And how are you going to do that?" He sneered and Magnus showed him the wound on his arm where Alec had hit him in frustration. "I'm ready to get hurt as much as I can. If you can't be embraced just step on me and stand up, so no one will break you, so no one will make you remember what happened to Jace. And I'll stay by you, even if it kills me, and keep me with you, just like a voodoo doll." And Magnus did something he never done before for anyone, he kneeled down and stretched his arms for another blow. Yet, it never came. Instead Alec dropped to the floor and sobbed in Magnus' arms. "I'm sorry."

_Duck_

Alec dropped his jacket on the floor and let himself fall on the couch with his head covered with his arms. "Oh Magnus, I'm sorry I ruined our date." Magnus literally laughed in his face. "What are you sorry for? For that duck that followed us home or the fact that you attract ducklings." Alec moaned in despair, while Magnus had the pleasure of watching his boyfriend' dismay.

_Back_

Alec motioned Magnus to leave the room when he wanted to undress and put on his pajamas. "Shy baby…" Magnus said under his breath and left. At least Alec heard the door open and close. After he was fully dressed again, Alec sat on the bed and closed his eyes for a bit, why wouldn't Magnus come back? He opened his eyes, and there stood Magnus. Alec smiled, "You're back." "Yes, that would be true if you assume I went away."

_Red-handed_

Alec and Magnus were 'cuddling' in Alec's room, when Izzy decided to knock on the door. As Alec pushed Magnus into the bathroom, his hand stuck between the door and the doorframe. He cursed a lot and Izzy came into the room to see what caused the commotion. Alec stared at Izzy's shocked but amused face as she saw Magnus standing behind Alec. Magnus couldn't help but say, "Well darling, that's one way to get caught red-handed."

_That fool_

Magnus didn't know what to expect when he got a text from Alec saying, 'I'm stuck… in a tree.' Magnus could only think; 'Why do I love that fool anyway?"

_Wooing_

When Magnus was browsing through his spell book, Alec asked what he was reading obviously to ask what potion Magnus needed to find. Yet Magnus seemed to take everything as a joke that day. "Oh, today I'm reading 'How to woo a fair maiden.'" Alec pouted unconsciously and sighed, "I was just asking."

_Proud_

"You did what! Alec, I'm so proud of you." Magnus said laughing through the phone as Alec sighed. "Stop teasing me, Magnus, I'm serious! But, what do I have to do with Jace now?" Magnus smirked, "An icepack would suffice, but remember the icepack must lie on his bare skin and there must be a towel around the icepack or else it's too cold." Alec was nodding as he got more information, until something clicked in his mind. "Wait, did you say bare skin?" Magnus was imagining Alec's shocked expression as he said; "Have fun, darling. And remember to check up on Jace every hour." After that Magnus ended the call, and Alec prepared to meet an angry Jace while muttering to himself; "Why, why did I have to kick him in his butt?"

_Illegal_

After a demon hunt Alec came into Magnus' apartment, but was pushed back out immediately. Alec was completely confused and stood outside, when suddenly the window from Magnus' apartment opened. Magnus motioned him over, after that Alec was sprayed with lots and lots of water that Magnus magically made. His reason for doing something so outrageous was, "It's really illegal to smell this bad."

_Night vision goggles_

"Why did you bring two pair?" Magnus asked as Alec dropped the goggles on the table. Hunting demons when it's pitch black outside in never fun. "You might need them." Alec retorted. "Sweetie, I thought you had memorized how my eyes look, since you love gazing at them, but I hope you see they're not the same as yours." Alec bit his lip in confusion. "I have cat-like eyes." Magnus raised his eyebrows. "So… no night vision goggles then?" Alec said after a while.

_Nothing_

Magnus got Alec hooked on a TV series that includes hot boys, lots of drama, lots of romance; basically something tons of teenage girls would watch. When Izzy and Clary suddenly burst into their apartment, Alec quickly put in on pause, because he found it a little embarrassing. After they cooled down and told them what was wrong, Izzy took a glance at the TV screen. "What are you watching?" She asked. "Nothing." They both instantaneously said.

_Silence_

When Magnus wanted to convince Alec to come with him to a party, he tried asking him with a good reason. "But Alec, I like music." And Alec retorted in a heartbeat; "And I like silence." In the end Magnus and Alec just stayed inside, but Magnus swore to get revenge for that simple but smart retort.

_Oops_

On one of their first dates, Magnus 'accidentally' dropped his glass with a multicolored cocktail in on Alec. Alec gasped in surprise as Magnus cheekily grinned. "Oops, it seems like you'll have to change your ugly sweater into something more tight fitting."

_Ancient_

"Look, who called Magnus ancient?" Alec came into the training room looking furious. When no one answered, he sighed. "Because I'm getting punished for every time it happens, since you're 'my' family." Then he heard Izzy soft murmur, "I bet you don't mind Magnus 'punishing' you."

_Title_

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn is my boyfriend." Alec once stated when they both were seated in the couch. Magnus only raised his eyebrows and kissed Alec' cheek. "Pretty cool title, isn't it?"

To be continued…

AN: This is pretty rushed, and it isn't much, but tomorrow my exams start, so these are going to do some busy week and two days, but after that it's Christmas and I probably have more time then.

Does anyone want to see a full fic of 'that fool', where Alec has to be saved out of a tree with Magnus' help?

I hope you liked this fic, tell me what you think with a review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi my fellow fanfictioners, this is my Christmas gift for you, so I hope you'll enjoy reading it. I might not be updating frequently in the future, because I'll be busy writing a Yunjae fic called The Fool and The Narcissistic Prince and unfortunately Yunjae's fanfics are not posted on this site, I have more information about it on my profile so check it out if you want. It's going to be a big, long story, so I hope I'll have other ideas to continue WTWS.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters; they all belong to Cassandra Clare.

ENJOY

_Interest_

Magnus adjusted his position for the millionth time and even Alec stopped his continuous talking to sigh, "Are you even listening to me?" Magnus looked him straight in the eyes. "No. To be honest sweetie, what Jace did today doesn't interest me at all." "Then what is interesting to you?" Alec asked. "You."… There came the familiar mop of black hair blocking Magnus' view on reddening cheeks.

_Smile_

When Alec was pissed off at Magnus, the latter tried everything to make him smile again. "Let's turn your frown, upside down." He said and literally turned his frown upside down by trying to do a handstand, but failed miserably. But at least he succeeded in making Alec smile again, even though his butt hurt from falling.

_Narrator_

"How is this even possible? Stupid boy just tell her you love her." Magnus said to his computer screen. He was wearing headphones as not to bother Alec is his reading. "Magnus, stop narrating please. I know the entire plot of the story. And in my opinion this guy is never going to tell her and the bad boy is going to end up with her." Alec complained and by the end of Magnus' TV series, he said. "How did you know, I was completely caught off guard by that." Alec rolled his eyes, "Are you serious?"

_Sign_

"So if this guy is ugly or weird I'll do this hand gesture and you'll save me right?" Izzy said while trying the sign out. "Of course." Magnus and Alec both said at the same time, they moved over to sit at a table out of sight. Izzy started dating again after her break-up with Simon. And after a few unsuccessful ones Magnus told her he would arrange the date. But when Simon came in the restaurant and slowly started walking towards her, she knew what was going on. She quickly did the sign, but Alec and Magnus both just waved back. Izzy was so going to get back at Alec, for making her fall for Simon, again.

_Attention_

Sometimes Alec gets a call from his siblings while he spends time with Magnus. As soon as that happens, Alec forgets to give his lover the attention he needs. Because mostly it's because he has to go help his siblings in a demon hunt. And after that Magnus has to beg for attention from his cat, but Chairman Meow ignores him. After all, the cat doesn't get the attention he deserves either when his owner has company from the nice guy who gives Chairman Meow food.

_Heartbeat_

Alec was glad that when he gets injured, he gets healed in the institute. When Magnus asked why, he confessed; in hospitals you get plugged in a heart monitor and Alec's heart would always skip a beat when he saw Magnus.

_Believe_

"I didn't believe in love anymore until I met you." Magnus said with true love in his eyes. Alec glared at him, "Mags, stop talking to your coffee in the morning." Wasn't everyone weird in the morning while they were still sleepy?

_Burn_

The first time Alec saw Magnus' magic, he freaked out. He thought his future boyfriend was on fire. "Alec, calm down. I'm not burning up, it's just fire. It's completely harmless, well to me it is." Magnus joked but was able to calm his down.

_Slowly_

"Magnus," Alec started to get his attention. "IthinkImightbeinlovewithyoubutI'mnotsureatall." Magnus frowned and said, "Now say it slowly, Alec." He lost his courage to say what he wanted, "I thought you might wanted something to drink." He asked instead and Magnus stood up to hide his smile. When he was almost in the kitchen he said, "Alec, you don't have to be afraid to tell me how you feel." That left Alec wondered, "How in the world did he understand what I said?" He asked himself quietly, but instead Magnus answered; "I may be ancient Alec, but my ears are as good as always."

_Stupid_

Alec pouted and sat down on the couch next to Magnus. "Why am I so stupid?" As a way to comfort Alec, Magnus said; "Well sweetheart, if it makes you feel any better… it's just the way you are." When he saw Alec just glared at him with a bit of disbelieve in his eyes, Magnus realized he just insulted Alec more. "And I wouldn't want you any other way." Hopefully for Magnus, Alec would forgive this minor slip up.

_Rain_

Magnus always loved those romantic moments in the movies where the girl gets kissed by the guy she loved in the rain. Of course, since he's Magnus, he had to try it himself. And since that moment he hated all movies where those scenes where in. In the movies the couples never get the cold after kissing in the rain.

_Caress_

"Magnus, stop caressing my face, it's uncomfortable." Alec whined and closed his eyes in embarrassment; his cheeks were burning up right now. "Oh, but what can I do, your cheeks are so soft and warm, I just want to…" Magnus leaned closer, "Kiss them." And he kissed the flaming red cheeks.

_Sweet_

"How come you're so sweet?" Magnus asked while he cuddled on the couch with Alec. "I ate a lollipop on the way to your apartment." Alec said apologizing, while Magnus rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant, silly."

_Because of you_

Alec kept tossing and turning in his sleep. He opened his eyes and looked at the numbers on his clock. It was 34 minutes past two and Alec left Magnus' apartment more than two hours ago. Still the boy found himself unable to sleep. And there came the familiar beeping on his phone. 'I miss you already, I really go crazy without you.' Magnus sent. Alec glared to the sky, imagining Magnus would be there, laughing at him. "You think I don't go crazy because of you, you damn sparkly warlock." He muttered to himself in a sleepy daze.

_Ask_

Magnus saw Alec's hands tremble when they were cuddling on the couch. "What's wrong, Alec?" He asked concerned. Alec looked down to the ground quietly asked, "Can I… kiss you?" Magnus pulled his face gently up and smiled. "There's no need to ask." And he leaned closer to capture Alec's lips.

To be continued

Merry Christmas & I hope you have a nice start in 2014!


End file.
